


Bastards Left Behind

by YanaEffect



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dream World, M/M, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/pseuds/YanaEffect
Summary: “The eclipse should almost be over.”“Sasuke?”“Yes?”“I don’t want to forget you.”





	Bastards Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomato-x-ramen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tomato-x-ramen).



Naruto lazily wrapped his chapped lips around the thin straw in his Screwdriver. The balcony they currently stood on was too small for 4 people. If Kiba weren’t his best friend, he would be in his bed, watching a sappy soap opera on his small, old-fashioned TV or jerking off to lewd magazines he hid under the sheets, yet here he was, watching his group of friends stare at the sky, starry-eyed, waiting to see the solar eclipse. He, however, was sitting in the foldaway camping chair, the dark green of the fabric in contrast with his cream-colored coat.

“Naruto. Aren’t you going to stand up?” Sakura asked with a curious tone, grabbing Naruto’s glass to take a sip.

As expected, Naruto gave a sigh. “Go get your own drink.”

“Fine, Mr. Crab.” She pushed the drink in Naruto’s hand again. Naruto didn’t comment on the nickname. “You can’t see it from your seat.”

Kiba chimed in. “Two minutes to go. You better come here, dude.”

“No, thanks. I’m good.” Naruto rolled his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for some astronomical event, no matter how rare it was to be seen from the balcony of his parents’ house.

Hinata, who was leaning against the kitchen wall adjacent to the balcony, smiled at Naruto. “You must be tired.”

“Tell me about it,” Naruto wrinkled his nose, but smiled back nonetheless, scratching his scalp as he did. “The store was packed today. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I might hate Christmas soon if this goes on.”

“Stop bitching, dude. Sakura is pre-med and she complains less than you do.”

“Fuck you, Kiba,” Naruto raised his middle finger. “My soles are aching, but I won’t hesitate to kick you in the nuts.”

Kiba snickered, leaning down to whisper something in Sakura’s ear. They both laughed.

“One minute to go!”

Kiba and Sakura were side by side, close to the other side of the balcony, their shoulder brushing. Hinata was silently watching the stars, occasionally stealing worried glances at Naruto.

Naruto wondered if he looked as tired as he felt. Probably yes. He wanted nothing more than being in his bed. Absentmindedly, he mouthed the word ‘bed’ over and over until it lost its meaning - and why the hell this straw was so thin? He pulled it out and drank the rest of the liquid in one go.

“Thirty seconds!” Sakura shrieked. “Naruto! Get your ass up!”

It was pointless. The buildings around barely let them see the moon, not that Naruto wanted to see it anyway, but since he cared so much about the feelings of his friends, he reluctantly put the glass on the marble windowsill and got to his feet.

His head spun around, but it was gone seconds later. The weather made him forget about it immediately. “It’s so cold out here,” he mumbled.

“Duh. It’s December,” Kiba said.

 _Smartypants_. Naruto didn’t care enough to retaliate. The roof of the building next to them made it impossible to see the moon without leaning, so, holding onto the railings, he leaned forward just slightly to see it.

And there it was. The moon covered more than the half of the sun, and its movement was visible if you looked hard enough. The pang in his eyes distracted him.

“Thirty seconds!”

Sakura shoved paper eclipse glasses in their hands. As he put them on, Naruto felt the dizziness come back, this time for a bit longer.

“Ugh. I shouldn’t have downed it,” he said, referring to his drink. Nobody seemed to hear him, though. They were all lined up, leaning forward, heads up and eyes fixed on the sun and the moon.

“It’s starting! It’s starting!” Hinata uncharacteristically cheered, causing Kiba to glance at her just for a second.

Suddenly, Naruto didn’t feel so cold anymore, and he was light-headed, more so than ever. Just to be on the safe side, he took two steps back.

“Naruto. Man, ugh, this is a _total eclipse_ . You won’t see one of these again in your _lifetime_.”

Kiba’s words were heard as a hum by Naruto, almost indistinct. He had a feeling that opening his mouth would make him feel even worse, so he kept it shut, trying to grab the windowsill, but his sweaty hands were clumsy.

“N-Naruto?”

Hinata started to fret, taking off both her own and Naruto’s glasses, and pulled the chair for Naruto to sit. It was all dark for Naruto now. He couldn’t see the chair. He only heard his friends calling out his name, a pounding humming in his ears, and a second later, he was out.

* * *

When he woke up, he was laying on concrete. The heavy smell of pine trees lingered in the air - which was only natural, he assumed, since Christmas was near. He took a short moment to contemplate his surroundings.

It was empty. No - he grabbed his head in his hands - it was not empty. But he couldn’t see anything around despite his perfectly good eyesight. Like… his perception was blocked.

He had absolutely no memory of coming here.

Where the hell was he?

He straightened up, using his hands to push himself away from the ground to stand. His feet were bare.

Grabbing his orange pants, he nervously fidgeted. It didn’t take him long to realize standing here would give him no answers. Slowly but surely, he pushed the glass door in front of him.

People. There were people.

A small smile tugged his lips. If there were people here, there would be answers. The dim lighting had changed into a vivid, bright one. With curious eyes, he watched a woman lean against a wall and sob, her eyes widened with fear. Naruto hadn’t expected to see a man watch her from afar.

Shaking his head, he looked to his left. A door was open, and suddenly all he could think about was that door.

So, he stepped inside. The room was filled mostly with women. Some of them had tutu dresses on, and two of them were holding hands, dancing to the soft music playing in the background.

Naruto’s smile grew wider. He noticed there was a long sofa in the middle, occupied mostly with women. There were men, too. Again, some were crying and some were laughing.

His eyes met with one of them, and from that moment, he knew. None of these people had any more knowledge than he did.

The woman offered a curt nod before angling her head to watch the dancing couples.

Naruto briefly wondered if he had to choose a partner too. All these people seemed connected in pairs for some reason. He looked around, spotting a few loners, but for a reason, he didn’t want to go to them. An invisible force drew them apart; something similar to the perception filter preventing him from going to other places.

He took a seat between a pair on the sofa. He watched his toes curl and flex, then took a deep breath. He couldn’t remember anything for the life of him. What was he doing in this place? Where were his friends? _Had he been drugged?_

His mouth was dry as he pressed his lips together in anxiety. This was… crazy. He surely was dreaming. Someone must have slipped something into his drink as a joke.

...His drink.

In bits and pieces, he started to remember. They were on the balcony, watching the sky. It was cold.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the feeling of a pair of eyes on him. Chills ran down his spine, and he breathed in, looking around to spot the owner. In seconds, Naruto was staring at _him_.

He didn’t need a trip down memory lane to know he’d never seen the guy before. The pitch black hair he had - or his piercing, dark eyes - was simply not something Naruto could ever forget. He was sure. Yet, deep down, Naruto knew him.

And _he_ was standing by the entrance, his perfectly groomed eyebrows knitted together in irritation. The loose, white shirt he wore on top of washed jeans didn’t make him look any less attractive, even in the slightest.

With determined steps, he waltzed toward Naruto. As he got closer, Naruto noticed the deep line between his brows, giving away just how irked he was.

“Who are you?”

The words caught Naruto off guard. Probably because he was wondering the exact same thing. His eyes went down, roaming over the pale, bare feet before him. “It’s impolite to ask somebody else’s name without offering yours first.”

The man took a harsh breath as he looked around, obviously trying to stop fueling the fire of exasperation within. “I didn’t ask your name.”

Naruto looked up again, bewildered.

“Something is leading me to you,” the guy tried to explain. “What is that?”

“I’m just as clueless as you are,” Naruto murmured, unable to keep his eyes off the other. “Everyone here seem to have a partner. You are mine, I guess.”

“What partner?” He hissed. “I’m supposed to be studying.”

“Studying?" Naruto examined him again - this time, focusing on details other than his attractiveness. He didn’t look much older than Naruto. Perhaps, he was 18 or 19. “You’re going to college?”

“I have my finals next week.” He looked uneasy. “Get up. We need to find an exit.”

“Go find it yourself if you’re so eager to leave!” Naruto denied with a yell, but no one other than the two seemed to hear. “I don’t know you,” he ignored the tingling sensation in his chest. “Why would I come with you?”

“Because I can’t seem to leave without you,” the guy said, his tone suggesting he expected Naruto to already have an idea about this.

Although he was tempted to stay just to spite the guy for his rudeness, Naruto stood up. There was nothing for him in this room. “Fine. At least tell me your name.”

A skeptical glance was thrown his way. He must have deemed Naruto reliable enough. “Sasuke.”

Naruto’s first instinct was to say _‘Hey, I knew that!’ -_ which would probably end up with Sasuke thinking he’s crazy and fighting against the irresistible urge to stay with Naruto and leave, and Naruto couldn’t blame him because he actually hadn’t known. How could he?

“This place is driving me crazy,” Naruto groaned. “I can’t think _straight_.”

“Me neither,” Sasuke agreed, then paused, his face torn between amusement and horror.

“What now?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “Let’s get out of here.”

They both started walking, side by side, and Naruto felt better than he did when he’d come here. The scenery outside was still the same, but there were fewer people now. He found himself gawking at a couple making out, only moving when Sasuke’s footsteps started to sound distant.

They checked out a couple more rooms. It got monotone after a while; Sasuke checked the room on the left while Naruto peeked in on the other side. Soon enough they were both pretty much convinced there was no exit.

“What do we do now?” Naruto asked, panting from walking too fast to not be left behind.

“Keep looking.”

Naruto scoffed. “It’s not like I’m dying to be here, you know. With you. I have important things to do back home.”

Sasuke arched a brow before crossing his arms across his chest. “Like what?”

“Like…” Naruto muttered. “Watching TV.”

“I see,” Sasuke smirked smugly. “That sounds like a _very_ important thing to do.”

“Shut your mouth.”

Naruto leaned against the wall. All he could hear was their own breathing. They were the only people around now, and it was calming. The lights had somewhat dimmed and were now spreading blue beams instead of yellow.

It was Sasuke who broke the silence. “I might have an idea about what’s going on here.”

Naruto crouched down, looking at Sasuke through the gap between his bent legs. “Care to explain?”

“I took a class last year for extra credit. Which was basically history, focusing on ancient mysteries.”

“What does that have to do with this?”

“Let me finish, idiot,” Sasuke snapped. He took a deep breath, frowning. But this time, Naruto felt like it was in concentration.

Without another word, Sasuke sat down on the cold floor, his back against the wall across Naruto. He lowered his head and put his forehead on his knees for support.

“...I didn’t pay attention to the books I took from the library. I was too stressed to. One of them was irrelevant to my class.”

Naruto let out a soft, understanding hum. “It’s hard to remember, isn’t it?”

Sasuke looked up. “Yes.”

“What was in the book?”

“I read some of it on the bus, on my way back to the library to return it. Not everything, so I can’t tell for sure. But… I’m certain there were many theories about solar eclipses.”

“Solar eclipse? Wait-- we’re here because of the solar eclipse?”

“That’s the only logical explanation. Not that it’s logical in the slightest,” Sasuke grimaced. “We seem to be in some sort of dream world, or purgatory. Normally, eclipses don’t last more than around 7 minutes maximum. But it’ll feel a lot longer for us. And needless to say, there really is no way out.”

“We’re trapped then.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Do you remember anything else?”

“I’m trying to.”

Sasuke massaged his temples with his index and middle fingers, then gave up with a sigh and stood up.

Naruto raised a brow. “Where are you going?”

“I have a feeling this will help.” Sasuke sat on the ground again, this time, right next to Naruto. Their sides brushed against each other.

“This is stupid,” Naruto murmured.

“Agreed.” Sasuke closed his eyes. “Where was I?”

“Solar eclipse.”

“Right,” he spoke. He sounded much more relaxed now, despite the obvious struggle he gave to remember more. Objectively, his tone could be considered soothing. “There are three types of solar eclipses. Total, partial and annular. The one that affected us is a total eclipse.”

“But why today?”

“That’s what I’m wondering too.” Sasuke opened his lids to look at Naruto. His glance was searching. “Total solar eclipses happen almost every year. Total lunar eclipses happen a lot more than that.”

“So you’re baffled too.”

Sasuke glared. “To put it bluntly, yes. But at least I’m trying.”

“Hmm,” Naruto nodded. “It’s not my fault I don’t know anything about astronomy. Why do you know all these anyway? You don’t sound like your average college student.”

“I like astronomy. I used to climb to the rooftops to observe the sky.”

“Did you have a telescope too?”

“I didn’t get one until my 15th birthday,” Sasuke chuckled deeply. His smile quickly faded. “It doesn’t help us solve the mystery.”

Naruto smiled. “Nah. We have an idea now. Even if it’s not really helping. But… if this really is about the eclipse, then we’ll be back to our normal lives once it’s over.”

“I guess so.”

Before he spoke again, Naruto unbent his knees and relaxed his posture. “Can you remember more?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Seems like this is as far as I can get. My head hurts thinking about it.”

“What about now?” Naruto reached out for Sasuke’s hand and grabbed it, intertwining their fingers like he’d done it hundreds of times before. “I mean… it supposedly might help. There seems to be a force pulling us together… and if being close to each other makes us feel better… Does it?”

“Help?”

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke swallowed, looking at their hands. “Give me a moment.”

He closed his eyes again, and Naruto mirrored him. Sasuke’s hand felt warm in his. He decided he liked the feeling. Then again, he’d always been a physical person.

“ _Soulmates_. I was fairly sure that it was a separate chapter, but seeing that everyone here has a partner assigned only for them... “

“And they call me unrealistic. You’re seriously not suggesting you believe in soulmates, are you, Sasuke?”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Sasuke pulled his hand away and raked it through his thick, dark hair. “It can’t. It’s a legend. A fucking myth.”

“Yet here we are.”

“ _Yet here we are_ ,” Sasuke repeated. “We need to put reasoning aside if we want to find something when what we’re going through right now is a material of legends.”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Naruto exclaimed with fury. He fumbled with the orange fabric of his jeans, wondering why his clothes were a different color than Sasuke’s. Impulsively, he stood up, walking around without getting too far from Sasuke. “So, what, whoever arranged _this_ ,” he waggled his arms, pointing around. “Decided that you and I would become soulmates in this particular year?”

“I don’t think that’s it.”

“Ugh. My head hurts,” Naruto growled, lowering himself to the ground and laying down. “I’d rather not think anything. There’s no point in figuring things out if we’re gonna wake up eventually.”

Sasuke remained quiet.

To fill the silence, Naruto decided to ask questions. “What do you like, Sasuke? Other than astronomy. Tell me about yourself.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I don’t wanna lay here and wait in silence until we wake up.”

Sasuke reluctantly nodded and crawled to Naruto’s side. For some reason, he seemed more affected by staying away from Naruto than Naruto did. “I like rock music.”

Naruto laughed. “Me too. What else?”

“It’s my turn now,” Sasuke smirked. “What do _you_ like, Naruto?”

“Let’s see…” He watched Sasuke connect their hands again. It certainly helped him remember, just like it had helped Sasuke.”I like stealing alcohol from my parents’ cabinet and drinking with my friends. Oh, friends! I like my friends a lot.”

“Tell me about them.”

“You’re cheating. Besides, I know it’s contradicted with what I just said but remembering about my friends is a huge pain in the ass right now.”

“Hn.”

Naruto gently squeezed Sasuke’s hand, their eyes on each other. “It’s your turn.”

Sasuke bit on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. “I recall being enthusiastic about ice skating when I was a kid.”

“You’ve never really thought about what you like before, have you?” Naruto grinned at Sasuke. “That’s alright, though. I haven’t either. We seem to find out about ourselves as much as we do about each other by doing this.”

“...You’re not going to college. Do you work?”

“How do you know that I don’t go to college?”

“Your attitude when you asked me if I do gave it away.”

“Well, no,” Naruto shook his head. “I work at a retailer store.”

“What’s it like?”

“Boring,” Naruto’s lips quirked up. “Christmas is around the corner. We’re always busy. Can’t say it’s worse than studying, though.”

Sasuke laughed out loud. Naruto found the sound comforting. His smile grew. “I can’t imagine ever saying that,” Sasuke said.

“You’re intelligent. I can see that.”

“Yes.”

Once again, silence fell upon them.

“Remembering things is much easier when I’m holding your hand. I barely even try. They just come to me.”

“Another stupid thing that makes no sense,” Naruto huffed. “Why am I here? I should’ve been in my bed, jerking off.”

“I didn’t need to know that,” Sasuke loosened his grip, but Naruto held onto Sasuke’s hand with more force.

“Don’t let go.”

“Then don’t stray off-topic.”

“You’re supposed to be my soulmate. You should know everything about me,” Naruto rolled to his side, face-to-face with Sasuke’s knees by doing so. “I’m crude.”

Sasuke hummed noncommittally, then asked something out of the blue. “Do you have a mole on your chest? Below your right nipple?”

Instead of thinking about what kind of question that was, Naruto gaped. “How the hell do you know that?”

“I’ve been thinking about what you said. About us being soulmates. I don’t think it’s something new.”

“But I haven’t seen you before!” Naruto protested, sitting up, still holding Sasuke’s hand.

“That’s what I thought too. It is possible that this has happened before and we simply don’t remember it.”

“What the…” Naruto sulked. With sudden determination, he looked into Sasuke’s eyes. “Give me your other hand.”

Without questioning, Sasuke did as he was told. “We’ve seen each other before.”

Naruto didn’t find the strength in him to claim otherwise. Sasuke’s hands in his, he closed his eyes.

“This is taking too long,” Sasuke mumbled, connecting their foreheads. “The eclipse will be over by the time we remember any of our encounters.”

Naruto’s eyes snapped open. “Then we won’t.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke inquired.

“We won’t try to remember. We can’t spend the limited time we have thinking about the past.”

Sasuke softly breathed out. Naruto felt it hit his lips; warm and enticing.

They knew each other, realistically speaking, for 3 minutes.

To stop his body from doing things he might regret, Naruto pulled back. Sasuke looked at him in confusion, seemingly enjoying the close proximity. Naruto had to look away.

“I don’t understand,” he whimpered. “How come my soulmate is this… genius of a guy who looks like he’s from one of my magazines? And you’re not even dressed up!”

Sasuke’s lips curled up in what could be counted as a smirk. A sly one. “I look even better without any clothes on.”

“Now you’re just teasing me!”

“Of course I am. I’m bored.”

“We’ll be awake in a couple of minutes. Since we’re dreaming… we probably have, like, fifteen minutes.”

“Probably.”

Naruto fidgeted on the ground, averting his gaze from Sasuke, but there was nothing around he could look at other than him. Eventually, he sighed and retreated his hands.

Sasuke did not object. The silence was, once again, uncomfortable. Or so Naruto thought, because when he tried to use his brain - no matter how much it hurt his head, he realized being with Sasuke, even though they were both just sitting here, felt so natural. If Sasuke’s memories were remembered correctly, meaning the myths were real and they really were soulmates, that explained a lot.

“Despite everything… I enjoyed the time I spent with you. It sounds crazy, we know each other for only a couple of minutes, I know, but… Ugh. I wonder what we’ve done in the past. Each total eclipse must bring us here, but we don’t remember it when we wake up. We must have had fun before. ”

“I don’t think so,” Sasuke brushed his dark bangs to the side and tucked them behind his ear, revealing his sharp jawline. “We were younger then. I have a feeling we tried to remember and failed every time, and didn’t have time to have _fun_.”

On a whim, he shouted. “Dancing ladies!”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”

Naruto grinned, feeling his face heat up. “Sasuke! Remember the dancing ladies we passed by. They must have grasped this a lot quicker than we did. They wanted to cherish their time together.”

Sasuke took a moment to ponder it, then nodded. “I see.”

Naruto stood up.

“Do you want to dance?”

“Well, yeah,” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “I enjoy being close to you.” At this rate, he was certain he was blushing, and the look Sasuke gave him confirmed it. “Besides, it’s not a bad way to pass the time, especially since there’s nothing to do here.”

Dusting off his jeans, Sasuke took a step toward Naruto, bringing their bodies closer. “I get it.”

“Figures you’d do,” Naruto smiled. “Since you’re my soulmate.”

Sasuke put his hands around Naruto’s waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck, feeling the pulse beat against his bare arm.

Slowly, they swayed. There was no music and they didn’t need it. Their chemistry was almost tangible; they fit each other like puzzle pieces. Not only their bodies, but their souls too.

“I wish I could get to know you better,” Naruto mumbled as he put his cheek on Sasuke’s shoulder. “It’s such a waste that we’ll forget about all this.”

He felt Sasuke’s hands on his waist pull him closer. “Yeah.”

“I’m sure I’d instantly like you if I were to find you in real life. Well, maybe not, since you were so aloof when you first saw me in that room. But you’re different now. What changed?”

“I wonder,” Sasuke admitted. “I now know that you’re not just an idiot with orange pants, if that counts.”

“Hey, I didn’t choose them!” Naruto stepped back to regard Sasuke. “They were given to me!”

“Mine were too. You don’t see me wearing pink.”

“You’re a bastard, Sasuke.” He walked around, muttering to himself, circling Sasuke without knowing. “I can’t believe they paired me with a _bastard_.”

“Stop whining and come here,” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist and tugged him, taking their dancing position again. They didn’t move, though. Sasuke put his chin on top of Naruto’s head, his fingers softly massaging the skin of Naruto’s nape.

“This feels nice. Nicer than it probably should’ve.”

“Better than jerking off in your room alone?”

Naruto sniggered. “Definitely.”

Gently, Sasuke started to sway them again. “I’ve never put much thought into it, but I always figured I would end up with someone like me. Opposites attracting has never sounded logical.”

“Shh. The word ‘logic’ doesn’t exist here.” Naruto put his finger on Sasuke’s lips. He couldn’t see it, but they felt really soft.

Sasuke slapped it away. “I know.”

“Do you feel happy to have me as your soulmate?”

Naruto felt Sasuke flinch. “What kind of question is that? I don’t know you.”

“Stop saying that,” Naruto pushed Sasuke, not enough to send him away, but enough to make him realize his words offended Naruto. “Just tell me what your honest opinion is. Don’t think. Let your heart speak for you. That’s the whole point of being here, if you haven’t realized that yet.”

Taking Sasuke’s lack of response for a no, Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his face from giving away his emotions. This was simply idiotic. Why was he hurt by this? They weren’t lovers. Not even friends.

What did soulmates even mean? They were here, in the middle of nowhere, together, alone. In only a couple of minutes, they had bickered, held hands, danced. Normally, even someone as friendly as Naruto, needed a lot more than that to warm up to a person. Sasuke was different. He knew it. And saying the feeling wasn’t reciprocal would be a lie. Sasuke didn’t seem like someone who would easily chat with a supposedly complete stranger, let alone hold hands.

His head hurt.

“You’re not supposed to think here.”

“Says who.” Naruto rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He watched Sasuke lay down again. He’d taken Naruto’s advice on not thinking, Naruto guessed. His eyes fluttered shut, a serene expression appeared on his features, his pale skin almost shining. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips.

When Sasuke didn’t invite him, he invited himself. He laid down next to his soulmate and grabbed his hand again. Sasuke gladly accepted it.

In an instant, Naruto’s headache eased. His mind went blank; all he knew was the touch of their bodies. “We’ve spent too much time doing nothing.”

“Hn. The eclipse should almost be over.”

“Sasuke?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to forget you.”

Sasuke angled his head to see Naruto. His dark orbs were shining with emotions Naruto couldn’t even begin to define. “...Me neither.”

“What if I mark myself? Carve your name on my arm with my nails or something.”

“This is not your real body. It’ll disappear when you wake up,” Sasuke murmured, his thumb moving over Naruto’s, caressing the skin.

“I hate this.”

“Let us not spend our last minutes pouting and complaining,” he said, propping himself up slightly to move his body so it hovered over Naruto’s.

Naruto’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?”

“Words won’t be remembered.” He lightly pressed his lips to Naruto’s forehead. “So we shouldn’t waste our time talking.”

Without thinking, Naruto pulled Sasuke down from the collar of his shirt, making their lips collide. It didn’t feel new… like they had done this countless times. But it felt good. Really good.

“Maybe we weren’t as stupid as we think we were in the past,” he chuckled in-between kisses.

Sasuke peppered kisses down Naruto’s neck, nuzzled his hairline, then kissed his mouth again. “Maybe.”

They didn’t speak after that. There were only touches; Naruto’s hands slid inside Sasuke’s shirt, feeling the soft, smooth skin of his back, occasionally moving down to his chest and brushing against his nipples and coaxing soft moans out of Sasuke. Their lips moved together in harmony. Somewhere along the line, they had started to use their tongues too. Naruto relished it thoroughly. It was nothing like the kisses he’d shared with his lovers in high school. The passion was so obvious he feared the world would explode around them.

When he forced Sasuke’s body to press flush against his, he wondered why the fuck they had wasted their precious time. He whimpered, feeling Sasuke’s hands all over his body, and sucked on his tongue. Sasuke’s response was amazing; he tensed, his hands fisted in Naruto’s hair and his body pressed even lower, bringing their groins together..

Naruto rolled them around so he was on top this time. Sasuke pulled him down to another kiss like he would drown without Naruto’s mouth on his. It would be fair to say Naruto felt the same. He pushed Sasuke’s legs apart and settled between them, finding their previous proximity in this position, and pulled Sasuke’s shirt up to kiss his chest.

“Have you done this before?” He asked with a low voice before he lapped his tongue around a nipple.

“Of course I have,” Sasuke nearly panted, petting Naruto’s hair. “Haven’t you?”

“A couple of times,” Naruto admitted, admiring the smoothness of the pale skin beneath his lips. “It never felt this way.”

Sasuke sucked on Naruto’s earlobe, making Naruto shudder by breathing into his ear. “No.”

They kissed again. It was frenzied, they had passed the stage of exploring each other’s mouth. Sasuke caught Naruto’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged it. Their tongues twirled around each other, warm and wet, and Sasuke pushed his own into Naruto’s mouth.

“Ngh,” Naruto sharply exhaled. His left hand supported his stance while the other one slid lower and lower, touching Sasuke’s naval under the waistband of his jeans.

Unexpectedly, one of Sasuke’s hands removed Naruto’s. Naruto, confused, opened his eyes for an answer.

“There’s not enough time,” Sasuke planted a kiss to Naruto’s chin. He wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist and brought him down. “Don’t stop kissing me.”

Naruto granted Sasuke’s wish. As they kissed, their hips begin to move, grinding against each other for some kind of friction. Good thing was that neither of them had to worry about staining their jeans.

It didn’t last very long. The emotions surrounding them made the process much quicker. Their thrusts took an animalistic nature as they desperately licked, sucked and bit. Only seconds later, Naruto reached his climax and let out a loud moan, his lips brushing Sasuke’s sweaty neck. Sasuke followed him; his body arched from the ground and his nails dug the skin of Naruto’s shoulders.

Still pressed together, they tried to catch their breaths.

“...Naruto.”

“Hmm?” He kissed Sasuke’s cheek, his lips lingering there longer than necessary.

“Look up.”

Naruto unwillingly rolled off of Sasuke and did as he was told.

It was bright. A lot brighter than it had been before.

“It’s the sun, isn’t it?”

Sasuke put his head on Naruto’s shoulder. “It is.” His voice was gravelly. “We have only seconds in real life. Here, maybe a minute.”

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke’s soft hair, breathing in. “How am I gonna say goodbye to you?”

“We’ll see each other again.”

“But we won’t remember _this_ ,” he held Sasuke tight.

“No.” He kissed Naruto’s collarbone. “If this is in a book as a myth… someone must have remembered and written it down.”

“L _uck_. I don’t have any of that.”

“Naruto.” He raised his head and looked Naruto dead in the eye. The slowly revealing sun created an illusion of an orange halo around Sasuke’s body, and his dark eyes were twinkling with emotions.

Naruto’s eyes widened. Sasuke looked so beautiful like this: his cheeks flushed from his orgasm, lips moist, eyes on the person he was destined to be with.

Sasuke’s gaze roamed over Naruto’s face, taking in the view. A dry sob threatened to make its way out of Naruto’s throat. Naruto had always been an emotional person, but they didn’t have time for that right now.

Words were words. And in that moment, they were unnecessary. Sasuke leaned in, pressing his lips to Naruto’s one last time. Unlike the other kisses he gave, this one was soft. He touched Naruto’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Naruto felt dizzy.

The last thing he remembered was Sasuke’s lips moving, saying something to him, but his ears wouldn’t hear.

His world went black.

* * *

Naruto sat up on his bed. The room was warm. His chest heaved as he took in deep breaths.

“Naruto!”

Sakura ran to his side, her jade green eyes filled with worry. “What the hell happened? You passed out on the balcony!”

“My head hurts,” Naruto spoke, staring at the quilt covering his waist down. His voice sounded a lot lower than he’d intended it to be.

“Drink this,” Sakura held a glass of water to Naruto’s lips. Naruto took a sip.

“Where’s Kiba?”

“He’s in the kitchen with Hinata,” Sakura explained softly.

Naruto shook his head, slowly awakening from his daze. “I… passed out?”

“Just like that.”

Hinata chose that moment to enter the room. Her eyes met Naruto’s, and she let out a quiet gasp, calling out Kiba’s name.

“Oh my God,” Kiba came in through the door, rushed past Hinata and sat down on the bed next to Naruto. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Naruto frowned. “How long was I out for?”

“Six minutes? Seven?”

Naruto rubbed his eyes. “I thought it was longer than that.”

“Do you want to rest?” Hinata offered.

“...Yeah. I guess,” Naruto nodded. “I don’t know what happened to me. Sorry for worrying you guys.”

“It’s fine, man,” Kiba stood up. “Just let us know the next time you’ll pass out so we can seat you properly. You almost hit your head.”

“Shut it, Kiba,” Sakura demanded as she pulled Naruto’s covers up to his chin. “I’ll visit you tomorrow. We told Kushina you were sleeping so she wouldn’t worry, but I’ll take you to the hospital for a check-up.”

Naruto was already half-asleep and didn’t say anything else. He heard his friends turn off the lights and shut the door quietly.

Naruto’s mouth repeated a word over and over again until he drifted off.


End file.
